


Pool Time

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Autistic Keith (Voltron), But the only one who really cares is Lance because it's Keith, Getting Lost in Your Head, Hot Springs, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Meddling, Nudity, Vacation, minor chocking/drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Even the Paladins of Voltron (plus their companions) need a break from work sometimes.





	

“Oh my God, I can't remember the last time I felt this chilled.” Lance moaned as he sat in the hot water.

The guys were all in one of planet Zetal’s hot springs; a Galra free world thanks to it’s poisonous atmosphere, Galra scrambling nanotechnology and shields keeping the whole planet untouchable. Allura and Shiro came up with the great idea of taking a few days off here and the Zetalians had been more than willing to accommodate them and the Castleship for that time.

Lance loved it.

“I know what you mean, man.” Keith agreed, body hidden in the water.

The others made sounds of agreement, but there hadn't been a lot of effort put into the responses. They were pretty much falling asleep on the spot. Even Shiro actually looked calm for once.

Lance opened his eyes enough to look around and they zeroed in on Keith. Keith who looked like he never wanted to be anywhere else. Keith who was smiling like the sun had come out after two weeks of rainfall and cloud.

Lance wondered if he could ever make Keith smile like that. If that's how he’d look if Lance got him flowers or they went on a date. If Keith would smile like that if they held hands. If Keith would smile at Lance like that after ki-

Flushing red, Lance dove under the cover of the water and slapped himself.

He really needed to stop thinking like that, it's not as if Keith would be interested in a broken toy like him. No one else ever was, so why would Keith be any different? Why would he care if Lance admitted he liked him? He’d probably hate him, Lance knew he would if he were in Keith's posit-

“Lance!”

Hands grabbed at his arms and yanked him above water. Lance coughed as he realized he’d forgotten to hold his breath before going under. The hands changed position; one arm wrapped around his stomach to keep him above water while the other patted his back behind his lungs.

Once Lance finished coughing, he turned around and blinked at the sight of Keith right behind him.

“You okay, man? You were down there a long time.” Keith asked.

Lance suddenly became all too aware of the fact they were both very naked and Keith was practically plastered to his back-

“I’m fine!” Lance scrambled out of his hold and for the spring edge, “I was just seeing how long I could hold my breath! I’ve had enough now, so later!”

“Don’t run, Lance, you’ll slip!” Hunk warned.

Lance continued to hurriedly walk away.

* * *

Once Lance was out of sight, Keith turned around and looked at the others, “I’m gonna make sure he’s okay. I, I kinda think he’s mad at me or something.”

With that, Keith rose out of the water and went after Lance as well.

Once he was out of earshot, Shiro turned to the remaining boys, “You see why we need help with those two?”

Coran nodded in agreement, “The chemistry between the two is almost painful to watch now. We need to get the two of them to confess as soon as possible.”

Hunk nodded, “Yeah, I’m getting real sick of Lance’s constant Keith this, Keith that. I mean, I’m glad he likes him, but they would obviously be happier if they’d just ask each other out.”

From behind the divider, Allura’s voice called, “It’s decided then.”

Pidge chimed in, “We’ll enact the plan tonight.”

Everyone nodded and went over the details one final time to make sure everyone was clear on what was going to happen.


End file.
